Lucius: Now And Again : Chapter 1
by Lara Rose
Summary: Lucius P.O.V . Lucius mysteriously runs into a young girl in his gardens.
1. Lucius: Now and Again

Hi!  
Hope you like it. My first fanfic ever! (how exciting). I won't keep you. !  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Now and Again  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered the great dining hall.   
Set before him was a long, sleek, mahogany table, which shined in the light. It stretched from one side of the room to the other. Usually when one would   
encounter such a table, they would stop to admire it. Lucius didn't take a second glance.  
  
At one end of the table sat a beautiful, slender woman. Long flaxen hair fell down around her shoulders and she was cloaked in a midnight blue dress which highlighted all her features.  
  
Placed a couple seats further down from her was a boy aged 15. One would say he had the same look of his father. Silver blonde hair framed his pale skin perfectly. He had high cheekbones and cold gray eyes, usually filled with a look of malice. It was almost like looking at himself at the age of 15 often thought Lucius.  
  
He seated himself at the table, where hot coffee and the Daily Prophet were waiting for him, as usual.  
  
A maid cautiously approached him.  
  
"Would you like some toast with that sir?" asked the maid, looking as if she longed to get away.  
  
He gave her a sneer.  
  
The maid had been in the household long enough to know this meant yes. She scuttled away to the kitchen.  
  
He sat at the table sipping his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet in silence.  
  
Narcissia and Draco both knew that Lucius didn't like mindless conversation at the breakfast table. And they respected this. Lucius in a bad mood wasn't a pretty sight. So not a word was exchanged.  
  
For the first time that morning Lucius glanced over at his wife.  
  
"Wearing those old robes again? I would have thought that you would at least have the decency to change every now and again." He said in a cold voice.  
  
"I haven't worn this dress for at least 2 months. I...I thought you liked it." Narcissia stammered.  
  
"I told you I liked it the first time you wore it. And the second time. Not the 3rd, 4th or 10th time."  
  
Narcissia looked like she was about to say something. But decided it was a good idea if she kept her mouth shut. He was already in a bad mood. Only a fool would try and make it worse.  
  
On the outside Lucius looked like a cold and distasteful person. Which he was very much indeed. But he knew, that if you ventured far down beneath the surface, at the core of his dark heart you would find love.   
Though these feelings rarely ever reached the surface. Every now and again they did. He doubted whether anyone had ever seen him the least bit emotional before.  
  
His eyes were always the same. Cold and gray. It was almost like looking into a frozen pond. Not the least bit readable. And as usual, a very well placed Malfoy sneer, usually accompanied his gaze.  
  
Though he didn't always realize it. He did love Narcissia. She was more then just a trophy wife to him. Even if he never showed it. It was un - Malfoy. Anyway, he was trying to set a good example to his son. To let him know who was man of the house. Not to let some girl boss him around. He shuddered. A Malfoy's worst nightmare. Taking orders from someone less then equal to him.  
  
"Very well then" he replied less crudely. "Take some money and go and buy some fancy dress robes. You may be excused now".  
  
She stared at him in astonishment, then stood up almost knocking over one of the maids who had started clearing away the table, and hastily but well - mannered left the room.  
"Draco" snapped Lucius.  
  
"Yes father".  
  
Draco might have been known as rude and obnoxious at school, but in front of his father he had always shown the utter most respect.  
  
"I have some business in Knockturn Alley to attend too. I would wish for you to accompany me."  
  
"But.........." Replied Draco.  
  
"That is not a request, Draco. That is an order". Lucius now had a slight edge to his voice, which was a warning sign.  
  
"Most certainly father".  
  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Lucius studied himself in the looking glass. He was a handsome man, and he knew it. His high cheekbones, pale skin and silver blonde hair contrasted well together. And when matched against his luxuriant hand made cloak and styled hair, he had been known to make women faint. If Narcissica hadn't been so damned frightened of him she would have found him very attractive.  
  
Today he was no different. He was wearing a black velvet cloak, with a silver lining at the bottom, and a silver serpent clasp.  
  
He looked even more handsome today then as usual, he thought obnoxiously to himself, as he looked down at his well-polished black shoes with silk shoelaces.  
  
All of the Malfoys had been known to have straight white blonde hair and gray eyes. And all of them had always carried a sneer with them where ever they went. It was almost like a trademark.  
  
They weren't a pleasant lot. In fact, they were one of the most notorious families' in England. Everyone knew they were deeply involved in the Dark Arts. And anyone, who had ever dared speak forth about it, had always ended up mysteriously disappearing.  
  
The Malfoy's were a bad dream. The only way to describe them.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Lucius Malfoy marched down the stairs with a quickened pace.  
Draco was not there yet.  
Impatient as he was, he magically magnified his voice.  
  
"Draco........." he shouted. The name Draco was heard all through out the giant Manor. It went echoing down halls, windows shattered and 1 or 2 mirrors cracked.  
  
A minute later Draco appeared from behind a suit of armor. Obviously one of the many hidden passages of the mansion.  
  
"Yes father".  
  
"Your late" replied a chilling voice. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting. Is that clear"  
  
"Yes father. I won't do it again".  
  
Lucius took a moment to survey Draco. His sharp eyes took in every little detail.  
  
As Lucius was, Draco was also dressed in black velvet robes. The lining was made of dark emerald silk and the clasp was a gold M representing Malfoy.  
  
"Do your top button up. It isn't appropriate" commanded Lucius.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Draco and Lucius set down Knockturn Alley. It was busy, a lot of people were out and about doing their Sunday shopping. But this didn't worry Lucius. The crowd parted easily to either side of them. Whether they knew who they were or not, but most did. Everyone had heard the name Malfoy before. Even though it was an extremely uncommon surname.  
  
About half way down Knockturn Alley Lucius automatically turned left into a small dingy looking shop, clearly devoted to the Dark Arts. Draco followed behind him. He had a flush to his pale face and was clearly puffed out, from trying to keep up with his father's footsteps.  
  
The store was large and spacious, something you would have never been able to tell from the outside. It had an assortment of objects devoted to the Dark Arts and every nook and cranny was filled with tell-tale shadows.  
  
Lucius went up and tapped impatiently on the counter. Immediately an old stooped man appeared before him. His face was old and wrinkled and his lips were the same color of his tanned skin, which made it appear as if they had merged together.  
  
"Lucius" greeted the man, "I was not expecting to see you today".  
  
"And that is a problem?" replied Lucius.  
  
"No, no. Of course not. Always a pleasure to see you".  
  
Lucius's lip curled. "Today is not a social call, I'm afraid. I have some important matters to discuss with you".  
  
"I see," murmured Nott, in a undertone.  
  
"And here is clearly not the place to discuss it", Lucius added with a menacing edge to his voice.  
  
"Of course not, follow me".  
  
Nott lead Lucius out of the room, and into a slightly smaller one out the back. They had both appeared to have forgotten about Draco.  
Lucius looked Nott straight in the eye, his gaze did not waver.  
All of the Malfoy's had a gift of being able to bring the most experienced liars crumbling to pieces.  
  
Today was no different.  
  
"We have a slight problem. Dumbledore......", Lucius spat out the name with such hatred that a slight spasm crossed his face, "has apparently sent that ill-bred game keeper and Madame Maxime to befriend the Giants. Though most of our fellow Death Eaters believe that this opposes no threat to us, because they foolishly figured that the Great Giants are our natural allies. I myself wouldn't be so certain".  
  
"Yes, I see what you mean", nodded Nott in agreement.  
  
"As I was saying" continued Lucius, "the Giants may be brainless. But all the same, having them on our side our side would make us stronger and would also propose more of a threat to the Magical Community."  
  
"But..............., that is not the only reason you came here, was it?" said Nott, staring quizzically at Lucius.  
  
"No indeed, it wasn't. Bad news. Snape is back."  
  
"Surly............... the Dark Lord wouldn't have welcomed him back,........." Nott wondered out loud.  
  
"I wouldn't quite call it a welcome. He did have to pay of course." Lucius remarked approvingly. "And the Dark Lord did remind him he was greatly in dept."  
  
"I sure I heard rumors about him playing the role as a spy. Can he be trusted?"  
  
"That is what many others agree. But who knows how the Dark Lords mind works. He must have something planned out for Severus......... but what?" pondered Lucius.  
  
All of a sudden Lucius was cut off mid sentence as a loud clash followed by a spitting and a hissing could be heard coming from the front room.  
  
Apparently Draco had got bored of waiting and had decided to examine the different objects placed around the room. One of the big leather books had caught his eyes, and without thinking, he had opened it.  
  
Straight away, he had known that he had done the wrong thing. Purple acid had swelled up from inside the book, burning away at the pages and causing hissing and spitting.  
  
"Foolish boy", shouted Nott. "That was the only copy left of Crucifix Curses. Look at how much damage you have caused me." He angrily pulled out his want and aimed it at Draco, when a tight hand clamped on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Nott. That is my only heir you are talking about.  
  
Seeing the look on Lucius's face could have chilled anyone to the bone. Nott quickly pocketed his wand and apologized to Draco.  
  
With that Lucius swept Draco out of the store.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I expect more from you Draco. You have been raised well. Not like some ill-halfbred. You have had many luxuries. Maybe too many, I dare say. You may be possessed with my good looks, but I am beginning to think you have only half me brain, You will be punished severely when you get home. Is that understood." Lucius said icily.  
  
"Yes father. That is understood", Draco replied, not meeting his eye.  
  
Lucius turned his head the other way. Opposite from Draco. He stared out the window. As his chauffeured driven Rolls Royce zipped smoothly along the countryside.  
  
They passed green paddocks, dotted with cows and every now and then they saw a muggle house. Hatred filed through him like poison. He had been taught to hate muggles and mudbloods by his father, just as his father had been taught by his grandfather, and so on. It ran through the family.  
  
In fact, now thinking about it. Lucius Malfoy could remember never feeling any other emotion towards muggles, apart from sheer hatred. Not even sympathy towards those pathetic mortals, as many other wizards did.  
  
He noticed that the car had started to slow down. The first sign that they were nearly home, was when they passed an old manor nearly as big as the Malfoy's manor and just as old. It was surrounded by deeply enriched gardens, which spread out for a kilometer or so, until it reached the border of the Malfoy territory. It was common knowledge that it had been sold recently, but to who? No one knew.  
  
And for the first time Lucius found himself puzzling over the answer. Lucius usually didn't bother himself with such information, unless it benefited him in some way. He had better things to do with his time.  
But whoever had bought that house, must be almost as rich as the Malfoy's, if not as rich.  
  
The car turned left into the driveway and proceeded to drive along the driveway for about 5 minutes until finally pulling up in front of the manor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Once again he found himself wondering through his massive gardens. Whenever Lucius felt that he needed to gather his thoughts and clear his head, this would be the place to come. This was one of those times.  
  
Somedays he would wonder aimlessly around the gardens for hours, without even realizing it.  
  
There was always something new to be discovered.  
  
On the left side of the West Wing of the manor stood towering hedges, which formed a giant maze. Only a Malfoy knew how to get through it. Every so on Lucius would venture into the maze, and on the odd occasion he would find human sculls and bones, from people who had went in, and never came out.  
  
On the right side of the East Wing lush gardens were laid out until eventually meeting the next property.  
  
At the front of the manor were flowerbeds and mowed green lawns, spread out between hedges.  
  
And at the back of the estate was an orchard, and behind that were hills and hills of dewy green paddocks with a small creek running through them.  
  
Today Lucius walked east, heading away from the Manor. He didn't dawdle, Malfoy's never dawdled, but he set himself at a slower pace then usual.  
  
Visitors and guests had always commented on how lovely the gardens looked, and how very bright and cheerful they were, "you must tell me who you gardener is".  
  
To Lucius they looked no different then any other garden. Sometimes they even looked gray and shabby to him. But he also remembered that once a wise wizard told him that ........., "In a world full of illusions, you only see what you feel."  
And that was strongly the case here, he thought to himself.  
  
Lucius looked up, just in time to see a flurry of white disappear behind the tree.  
  
He fastened his pace, to see who was there. Thoughts raced through his mind, such as:  
What kind of idiot would venture onto his property,  
and, how dare someone spy on him, when he was looking as un-Malfoy as possible.  
  
Lucius stopped abruptly. He had reached a clearing in the woods, where a small meadow had formed. And about 10 meters in front of him was a girl, no older then 15. She was lying on her stomach in the sun and wore a loose white floaty dress, which clung to her hips. Her hair was a wavy light brown, which fell far below her shoulders and ended with loose whispy curls. A handmade daisy chain was strung through her hair and she had rosy cheeks and naturally pink lips. But her eyes were a different matter. They weren't green, but they weren't blue. They looked like a mixture of blue, green and gray, coated with thick black eyelashes.  
  
"What are you doing on my property, get off now!", Lucius spat out, far harsher then he realized.   
  
She looked him straight in the eye and held his gaze. Something few had dared to do.  
  
Her eyes were searching. Looking past his harsh gaze and into his soul.   
Something no one had ever done before. Lucius didn't feel so secure anymore. She had past his unbreakable barrier.  
  
"I believe", she said in a confident tone, "that you are on my property".  
  
Lucius looked around him, it was true. He must have wondered further then he had thought. But he wasn't about to admit he was wrong. He had far too much pride.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions? After all, this is my property," she reminded him.  
  
"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy", he told her.  
  
Her reaction wasn't quite what he expected. Most would apologize and/or hastily try and get away.  
  
The girl did neither.  
  
She studied his face for a couple of seconds and then said......  
  
"I believe my father knows you quite well".  
  
"Who's your father", queried Lucius, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"I can't tell you" she answered back, as she swung her head, so her hair fell back over her shoulder.  
  
Why was he putting up with this obnoxious brat? Why had he already been here so long? What right did she have over him? In all his rage of being treated like he was her inferior, he swung on his heel and stalked back towards the estate.  
  
If he hadn't of been so angry, he would have found her extremely pretty for such a young girl. And if he had been thinking properly, some things about the meeting would have struck her as quite strange.  
  
As he reached the front door of the manor, he realized he had never found out her name.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Thanks so much for reading! Be responsible and write a reveiw! I will only keep on writing chapters if I people like it. Luv ya all.  
Lara!!!  
  
  
  



	2. Lucius: One Never Knows

Thanks so much for coming to read this. If you haven't read the previous   
chapter, you better do so. Just click on my name, and it will take you there.  
As you all know, I do not own any of these characters apart from Laura, and   
if I did say I owned these characters, I would be a complete liar!  
Have Fun!  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Now and Again.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Days and days to come, after the brief encounter with the girl, Lucius   
Malfoy was more irritable then ever. Servants dodged out of sight, when   
ever Lucius came storming down the corridors, but unfortunately Narcissa   
and Draco found it harder to stay out of the way.  
  
"Draco! Come here now."   
  
Lucius had caught Draco just as he had tried to disappear behind one of the   
many portraits in the hallway.  
  
Lucius slapped Draco on the face. It made a vivid pink mark, on his pale skin.  
  
"That is for avoiding me".  
  
Lucius slapped Draco again.  
  
"That is for being an ignorant brat".  
  
"And that, is for the hell of it", Lucius added as Draco got another blow to   
the face.  
  
Draco swaggered on the spot.  
  
"Compose yourself. You are no son of mine if you can't handle a simple   
beating".  
  
When ever tension was high for Lucius,…………… Draco and Narcissia were   
usually the ones to come off worse. That was one of the few ways Lucius   
relieved stress, apart from threatening half the Ministry of Magic. Lucius   
had been raised under the fist of his dad, and his dad had been raised under   
the fist of Lucius's grand father. It was just the Malfoy way of life.  
  
"Go, get lost. You ignorant little b*stard. Before you feel what a real   
beating feels like," Lucius added menacingly.  
  
Draco scampered down the hallway until he was out of sight.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Lucius entered the master bedroom. His bedroom. It had a faint lingering   
smell of cigarette smoke to it.   
  
That was what he really needed right now he thought to himself. He leaned   
against the fireplace wall and pulled out a cigarette. Ahhh…..bliss, absolute   
pure bliss. He inhaled deeply, then breathed out through his mouth. A   
thick haze of cigarette smoke entwined him, circling around his head, making   
him feel slightly dizzy.  
  
He felt relaxed for the first time in weeks, only concentrating on inhaling   
and exhaling. He pulled out another cigarette, the other cigarette had gone   
too quickly for his liking.  
  
Now thinking about it, why had he been so tense over the last couple of   
weeks. Work was fine. Fudge hadn't been a bother at all. In fact, without   
realizing it, he had almost been helping the dark side contain control, by   
refusing to believe that Voldermort was back.  
  
So why was he so tense, he wondered. Then he remembered that blasted   
girl. No one had ever spoken to him like that. She deserved a fait worse   
then death. Why hadn't he done anything on the spot. He had felt like he   
had been frozen. And that face, that face was so familiar. It reminded him   
of someone he had met along time ago. But who?  
  
Once again, he felt tension rising in him, tension that not even a cigarette   
could cure. And drugs were a thing of the past. No use trying that any   
more. It just simply didn't seem to hold the effect that it used to.   
  
He decided to do the only thing he could do at a moment like this.  
The gardens were calling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lucius Malfoy found himself heading for the same spot, where he had   
mysteriously met her last time.  
  
She had mentioned something about her father knowing him quite well. His   
mind raced over all the people he knew. And that was allot of people. He   
was pretty sure that the Minister of France had a daughter aged around 14   
or 15. But what would she be doing in England. Anyway, she didn't have the   
faintest trace of an French accent. A lot of people had daughters. But who   
was her father? He didn't have the slightest idea.  
  
Lucius stopped. He had reached the same little meadow in the woods, as last   
time. He felt a surge of disappointment engulf him.   
  
What was he stupid. After 2 weeks was she just meant to be here waiting.   
What did he expect, to run into her.  
  
"What is happening to you"? Lucius wondered out loud to himself.  
  
Lucius ran his hand through his ashen hair, another Malfoy trait, before   
sharply turning on his heel, and heading back towards the manor.  
  
He stopped abruptly, he had just sworn he'd heard singing.  
It couldn't be. But, could it…… asked a little voice in the back of his mind.  
He automatically turned right and headed for were the voice had come from.  
  
He caught site of some movement up ahead.  
  
There she was, again. This time she sat swinging on a swing, under a big   
shady willow tree. The scene reminded him of an oil painted picture he had   
used to own. It had hung on the wall across from his own bed when he was a   
boy. The last thing he used to see before he went to bed and the first thing   
he saw when he woke up was that portrait. It was of a young girl, dressed in   
an old fashioned pink, lacy, frock. And she too, was swinging on a swing   
under a tree in the woods.  
  
He had been in love with that girl. Everyday he would stare at her,   
mesmerized by her face filled with laughter and rosy cheeks, something he   
rarely ever saw in his household.   
  
But when he had reached his early teens. That painting had been taken from   
his room, fathers orders , and had been replaced by some portrait of an ugly   
old ancestor.  
  
How he had hated his father for that.   
  
And now, for the first time in years, he felt that he had been transported   
into that picture.  
  
She sat on the wooden swing, swinging too and fro. Her frilly, lacy dress   
spilled over the sides of the swing, and her wispy, brown hair was loosely   
tied up in a bun, with pieces of hair falling down. She wore a wreath of pink   
roses on her head, and today her eyes were the color of dancing blue.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted him, with a big friendly smile.  
  
"You again" Lucius said coldly.  
  
"Yes…… I see, you like to wonder around on my property" replied the girl, no   
longer smiling.  
  
Lucius felt anger rise up in him, no one ever talked back to a Malfoy, and   
certainly not some little girl. He pulled out his wand, unable to control   
himself.  
  
But before he had time to mutter a curse, she had turned her back to him,   
and had continued on swinging, singing a song.  
  
Lucius stopped. Her music enchanted him. It was a story about a dragon and   
a princess and everything else that mattered in this world, all woven   
together into one song. The entire woods had stopped to listen. There was   
not a peep heard for miles around. Her melody seemed to carry on forever.   
Nothing mattered anymore he thought, just as long as she kept singing.  
  
But then she stopped. Suddenly he was forced back into the cold, harsh   
reality.   
  
He regained his composure.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name". Lucius asked.  
  
"Laura, Laura MontGommery" she replied. Her lips formed into a perfect   
little pout.  
  
"How old are you" he queried smoothly.  
  
"14,……….. what is this. 20 questions."   
  
She would have been a good match for Draco, he thought. She was of their   
class, and definitely pretty enough, if she just wasn't so damn obnoxious.  
  
But even though, Lucius told him self to go, get out of here, not to bother   
with her. He couldn't leave. He was to curious.  
  
"You told me last time, that your father knew me".  
  
"Yes. That is correct" answered Laura.  
  
Apparently she wasn't going to answer anymore unless he asked her.  
  
"And your father would be………"   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you. I can't say."   
  
She looked scared. Was it possible that she was actually frightened of her   
father, Lucius wondered.  
  
A bird came and landed on her arm, looking for food.  
  
Lucius watched, it was interesting to see this girl with the bird.  
  
All of a sudden he doubled over as a stabbing pain shot through his left arm.   
He recognized it only to well to be the Dark Lords call.  
  
He looked up. Laura had disappeared.  
  
Lucius apparated immediately.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Lucius looked around him. He was one of the first Death Eaters to arrive.   
By the looks of it, he had apparated into a little clearing in dense, thick,   
woods. All around him, wizards were apparating. They emerged from   
behind, trees, bushes and even stumps, forming a circle in perfect silence.   
Lucius took his place as usual on the right side of Voldermort.  
  
"Uh, uh" voiced Voldermort.  
  
He motioned for Lucius to move over 1 space, so there was a gap, big enough   
for 1 human to stand in, separating them. Lucius felt humiliated. The   
further you were away from Voldermort, the lower ranking you were.   
  
They waited in silence for about about 5 minutes. No one seemed to know   
what was happening, apart from Voldermort, who just stood there and smiled   
his evil grin.   
  
All of a sudden, someone apparated next to Lucius, and took Lucius's old spot   
next to Voldermort. He was shorter then Lucius, much shorter, and was not   
made of a stocky build. Quite the opposite actually. Lucius tried to get a   
look at his face. But like all Death Eaters, he too was wearing a mask and a   
hood.   
  
The whole circle was now watching the new Death Eater.  
  
"I would like to introduce, are newest companion/Death Eater" Voldermort   
told the rest of the circle, his voice, menacingly low.  
  
"This person is very valuable to me, if you touch, hurt or kill this person, you   
will suffer a punishment worse then death. And that goes for your family   
too." Voldermorts eyes roved around the circle, his luminous red slits for   
eyes, provided enough light for the entire circle.   
  
Lucius stared at the new Death Eater. His gaze was a mingle of hatred and   
fury.   
  
"Severus, I would like to speak to you……….alone," Voldermort beckoned, to   
Snape.  
  
He lead Snape out of the circle and into the un-tamed forest.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, whispers broke out all over the circle, like   
little wild fires. But Lucius knew well enough not to play part, in any of this   
conversation.  
  
After a while, Voldermort finally returned, followed by a very ashen faced   
Snape.  
  
No, questions were answered about there mysterious little disappearance,   
and no one dared asked.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Voldermort finally dismissed them.  
Lucius was the first to apparate, all he wanted to do, was to get out of there   
and as far away as possible.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
The whole manor had braced itself, for the arrival of Lucius. Servants could   
be found plenty in the kitchen, but few dared venture anywhere else, if in   
any case they happened to run into there "beloved" mastor.  
  
And sure enough, the sound of breaking glass confirmed that Lucius was   
back. Out of pure rage, Lucius had punched one of the mirrors in the foyer.   
Blood flowed freely from his fist, forming a pool of blood on the ground. But   
he felt no pain. Lucius had a way of blocking out any agony or grief, he had   
learned how to do that as a young child. And it had come very much in handy   
later in life.  
  
One of the more daring servants, cautiously approached him  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, Sir" asked the maid.  
He rounded on her. "Fetch me, something strong. Bring it to the Library.   
Now!"  
  
Lucius stormed off in the opposite direction of the scullery maid.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The leather was damp and cool. He liked the feel of it on his bare skin.  
Lucius was once again, sitting on his favorite leather armchair in the library.   
He leaned his head back, so it touched the backrest, and closed his eyes. He   
wanted to stay like this forever. For the first time in ages, Lucius felt at   
rest. Peace had come over his body.  
  
Some where off in a far land, a very faint knock could be heard.  
The knock, grew louder and louder. Lucius opened his eyes, the rapping   
sound was coming from the library door.  
Who the hell, would dare disturb him now. Who ever it was, would surly pay.  
  
"What, the f*ck do you want!" shouted Lucius.  
  
A timid voice could be heard, coming from behind the great oak door.  
  
"I-I brought, you-ou a bottle of scotch and a glass, like you requested, sir"  
  
The servant carefully approached Lucius, pouring the scotch into a glass,   
before setting it down on the table beside the arm chair.  
  
"Go, leave me," Lucius commanded. The infamous Malfoy sneer was placed,   
as usual on his handsome face  
  
The maid set at fast pace out the door, as soon as she got into the corridor,   
running footsteps could be heard, echoing off the hall walls.  
  
He lunged at the Scotch bottle, and through it at the entrance. Liquid,   
poured down the door, leaving vivid wet trail marks behind on the mahogany   
wood. Big, chunks of glass, lay shattered on the floor.  
Lucius closed his eyes, and opened them. Hoping that somehow the scene   
had re-fixed itself. But everything still remained perfectly in place.  
  
What is going on with you? Lucius thought to himself.  
How did I offend the Dark Lord. I have been put down a rank, by some new   
Death Eater who has never done anything. I have been serving him ever   
scenes I was 16. Now I am 34. And how have I been rewarded. Bye being   
pushed down and humiliated in front of everyone.  
  
Lucius clenched and un-clenched his fists, over and over again. And that girl!   
She was pissing him off. And each time, he never did anything about it. If   
it had been anyone else they would have been long dead by now. He usually   
preferred to tie his victims up and through them in a near by lake or river.  
  
She better watch out next time, Lucius thought threateningly. She might   
not be as lucky.  
  
MontGommery. Where have I heard that name before? Lucius scanned his   
mind, but the name simply did not ring a bell. He ran his fingers through his   
silvery-blonde hair, before falling asleep in front of the warm, glowing fire.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
So……………… What do you think?  
If you don't like it, and I don't get reveiws…… I'll probaly dis-continue the   
series.  
But if you do like it, there will be a lot more chapters coming your way!  
  
Can anyone guess who the girl is yet? If you can, you'll get a mention later on   
in one of my little speeches, like this one.  
Thanks so much for reading!  
You guys are really great!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
